Le long de la route
by vaunie5962
Summary: Suite plus ou moins de "La bonne route" avec un bond de 4ans dans le temps. De nouveau, crossover avec plusieurs séries. Slash et hét. NC-17 pour futurs chapitres...
1. Are you gonna go my way?

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Voici une nouvelle partie à ce que j'avais appelé ma trilogie cross over. Cette fois-ci, bond dans le temps de quatre ans avec retour de différents personnages des trois parties précédentes et intégration d'une nouvelle. _

_Sommaire: Nick et Greg vivent heureux quatre ans après leur mariage. Mais de nouveau, un événement va bouleverser leurs quotidiens... A tous les deux... En même temps. Mauvais résumé? Je ne peux pas me faire plus claire au risque de tout dévoiler..._

_PDV Greg:_

Allez enfin une nouvelle journée de passée. Je n'en peux plus, vraiment. La nuit a été longue, plusieurs affaires à résoudre. Même l'idée d'un petit-déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe ne me tentait pas.

Mon homme ne travaille pas aujourd'hui donc très logiquement, il n'a pas du bouger de la maison. Raison de plus pour rentrer et me coucher... Après une bonne douche bien chaude en très bonne compagnie!

Sur le court trajet qui me sépare de chez moi, j'en profite pour écouter ma petite musique (comme personne n'est là pour me la changer, autant en profiter, n'est ce pas?) et commence à chanter et taper sur le volant en attendant que le feu passe au vert.

Une fois la couleur changée, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Les feux ici ont vraiment tendance à être bien longs.

La maison, enfin! Du calme, de la plénitude, un peu de repos! Je m'en délecte à l'avance! Sa voiture est bien dans le garage quand je pénétrais à l'intérieur. _Encore mieux que tout!_

Je n'attends plus une seconde pour descendre de mon véhicule. Je referme la porte du garage et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Dans la maison, je suis accueilli immédiatement par Taco qui semblait tout heureux de revoir son maître. Par contre, quelques exercices lui seraient bien utiles. Il a bien forci ces derniers temps.

Je caresse l'arrière de son crâne en regardant autour de moi. Je le vis allongé, tranquillement sur le canapé, occupé à lire un livre. Il leva la tête pour m'adresser un grand sourire, referma son bouquin et reporta son attention sur moi.

_"Bonsoir chéri!"_

_PDV Nick:_

Hum que c'est bon d'avoir une petite journée de repos comme ça! Ne rien faire, juste se prélasser, bouquiner, un peu de ménage... En attendant le retour de son homme du travail! Pas de chance pour lui, il n'avait pas obtenu sa journée de repos. Ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvé seul aujourd'hui, avec mon chien dont un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Après avoir regardé les infos, j'éteignais la télé et allais lui préparer un petit-déjeuner. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de grignoter quelque chose. Même avec l'équipe! Donc au menu: oeufs brouillés, son café favori, toasts, jus d'orange... Enfin même s'il m'a dit au téléphone qu'il avait eu une nuit de barge et qu'il voulait vraiment se coucher en arrivant, je ne voulais pas le laisser mourir de faim quand même!

Tout était donc prêt pour son retour dans quelques minutes, donc je partis me rallonger sur le canapé pour continuer mon livre. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte du garage s'ouvrir et le bruit habituel d'une clé tournée dans la serrure.

Larco vint l'accueillir tout joyeux en lui léchant la main. Il s'abaissa pour lui administrer quelques caresses et releva la tête vers moi, m'adressant son plus beau sourire.

_"Bonsoir chéri!"_

_"Bonsoir toi! T'as passé une bonne journée?"_

_"On peut dire ça ouais! Ca fait tellement du bien d'être de repos!"_

_"Ouaip! Et demain à mon tour! Enfin tant mieux! Suis juste déçu que tu ne seras pas là tout le temps!"_

_"Je sais bien **Danny, **mais tu connais ma chef: si je prends une journée en même temps que les autres, là elle va faire la gueule."_

_"Je sais bien! Hum ça sent bon, tiens! T'as fait la cuisine?"_

_"Petit-déj de champion... Avant un petit moment de détente. Qu'en penses-tu?" _lui dis-je d'un ton charmeur en glissant mes mains sur son ventre musclé.

_"J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, Nick!" _en prenant possession de mes lèvres. J'ai bien l'impression que le petit-déjeuner va encore attendre un petit peu alors qu'il commence sa descente sur mon torse...

_PDV Greg:_

_"Bonsoir chéri!"_

_"Bonsoir toi! T'as passé une bonne journée?"_

_"On peut dire ça ouais! Ca fait tellement du bien d'être de repos!"_

_"Ouaip! Et demain à mon tour! Enfin tant mieux! Suis juste déçu que tu ne seras pas là tout le temps!"_

_"Ouais mais tu sais bien c'est Danny le chef maintenant! Et depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de l'ex-mari de son petit-ami, il a un peu tendance à se défouler sur mes horaires!"_

_"Je sais bien! J'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement entre nous! Tu crois qu'on redeviendra amis?"_

_"Laisse-lui le temps! Je crois qu'il ya suffisament de choses à assimiler de son côté... Comme du tien! Donc laissez-vous du temps!"_

D'un seul coup, il se redressa du canapé me faisant bouger de là où j'avais posé ma tête sur son torse et il me regarda fixement dans les yeux.

_"A moins... Que tu l'aimes encore?"_

Je sentis une petite boule se former dans ma gorge, sachant que je regretterais certainement ce que je vais dire plus tard. Mais pourtant je lui répondis de ma voix la plus sincère possible. Prenant son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

_"Je l'aime... Mais plus de la même façon du tout! Le seul homme que j'aime maintenant c'est toi Mike!"_

Et je repris de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. De sage à passionné, le cap fut vite passé. Et quand nous sortîmes de la douche, nous étions heureux et repus! Et j'étais encore plus épuisé qu'en arrivant!

Après un dernier baiser, Mike me laissa aller dans la chambre pour me laisser dormir. Pyjama enfilé et lumière éteinte, je m'allongeais et sentis mes paupières prêtes à tomber. Mais les questions de Mike me revinrent en tête. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue avant que le noir ne gagne mon esprit...

_PDV Nick:_

Nous sortons de la douche extrêmement chaude que nous venons de prendre ensemble et nous essuyons avec chacune de nos serviettes. J'en profitais une nouvelle fois pour contempler son corps de rêve. Trop parfait à mon goût. Celui de Greg est tellement... Non, non non Nick ne pars pas là-dedans ou tu vas craquer!

Non ne pas focaliser son esprit sur Greg. Surtout pas! Après tout c'est Danny ton homme maintenant! Et c'est lui dont tu aimes tout à présent!

Après que Danny soit parti dans la chambre pour se coucher, je me disais la même chose encore une fois.

Si un miroir pouvait répondre, je crois qu'il sourirait à cet instant même...

_TBC..._

_Alors là vous allez tous me tuer! Bah oui une nouvelle fois, j'ai osé les séparer! Je suis cruelle dis donc! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le résumé est aussi pourri! Si je vous avais tout donné dès le départ, vous n'aurez peut-être pas lu jusqu'au bout. _

_Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés? Qu'a t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils soient déchirés ainsi? Comment ont-ils connus leurs nouveaux conjoints? Déjà une question à laquelle je peux vous répondre immédiatement, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série: **Danny McCoy et Mike Cannon de la série Las Vegas. **Série terminée mais qui passe de temps en temps le matin sur TF1. _

_Vais-je les remettre ensemble? Hum ça je ne répondrais pas non plus! Ca sera à vous de découvrir au long de cette partie... Enfin en espérant que ça vous ait plu. Je continue ou pas?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Quand la machine d'écriture est lancée, on ne peut décidément plus m'arrêter en ce moment. Une demie-heure pour écrire ce chapitre. Pas mal de angst dans celui-ci et de flashbacks pour dévoiler tout doucement les quatre années entre le mariage et le début de l'histoire. Vous en saurez beaucoup plus par la suite. Pour le moment, ENJOY ET REVIEW SVP..._

_PDV Sara: _

_"Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont là?"_

_"Je ne sais pas! Une bonne demie-heure peut-être! En tout cas, ça fuse!"_

_"Faudrait peut-être leur dire qu'il ya d'autres endroits que la salle de pause pour régler ses comptes entre ex, vous ne croyez pas?"_

Un silence s'installa. Moi, Catherine et Warrick assistions impuissants à une nouvelle dispute entre nos deux collègues et ex-maris. Comment en avait-on pu arriver là?

Il ya quatre ans c'était l'amour fou! Totalement indécollables, les mots d'amour et quelques PDA faisaient même parti de leur quotidien professionnel. Puis deux ans après, la bascule! Un soir qui a changé leurs vies à jamais et où le déchirement mutuel est devenu... Leur nouveau quotidien et ne s'est toujours pas arrêté à ce jour.

Ca nous fait mal au coeur à chacun de les voir ainsi. Après tout ce qu'ils ont eu à supporter, le destin est venu encore une fois frapper cruellement sur leur chemin. Faisant en sorte que ce qui était déchiré ne puisse être refixé un jour! Nous continuons à écouter à travers la porte. Des bribes de ce qu'il s'est passé nous reviennent doucement à l'esprit!

_Flashback:_

_"Sa-Sara c'est toi?"_

_"Oui Greg je suis là t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller!"_

_"Je- je sens plus mes jambes! AIE!"_

_"Eh doucement vous voyez bien qu'il souffre!"_

_"On ne fait que notre travail, madame! Si on veut le dégager de là, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités!"_

_"Et- Et N-Nick il va- il va bien?"_

_"T'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien s'occuper de lui! Il est déjà dans l'ambulance! Maintenant tu serres ma main, ça va faire très mal! Ils vont vouloir te déplacer! Je suis là, regarde-moi!"_

_Ses yeux se troublaient. S'il ne tombait pas dans l'inconscience dans quelques secondes, ce serait un exploit. Je lui tiens la main le plus fort possible alors qu'ils le bougent de la carcasse. Un cri strident de douleur me parvient aux oreilles et je sens sa main relâcher la mienne quand il finit par tomber dans l'inconscience._

_Je laisse les pompiers s'occuper de lui et monte avec lui et Nick dans le camion. Je lisais dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude immense, de la culpabilité, de la honte. Il ne cessait de me demander comment il allait, qu'avait dit les médecins?_

_A vrai dire, je n'en savais encore rien! Et je ne savais pas encore que cet accident n'allait être que le début du cauchemar pour mes deux meilleurs amis. Et quand le verdict tomba, je ressentis comme un coup de poing qu'on venait de me balancer dans l'estomac._

_"Mr Sanders-Stokes est dans le coma! On ne sait pas encore s'il va s'en sortir ou non! Et... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncer... Qu'il ya très peu de chances que votre ami puisse remarcher un jour!"_

_Le visage de Nick se décomposa totalement. Déjà totalement rongé par la culpabilité, apprendre l'état de son mari ainsi. Je ne peux que vous laisser imaginer. Ca allait être une très longue attente!_

_Et le cauchemar actuel allait se renforcer encore plus quelques minutes après quand Warrick, très pâle, vint nous annoncer une nouvelle tout aussi terrible..._

_Retour au présent:_

Dépressions, déchirures, réeducations, larmes, cris... La plaie béante qui s'est ouverte ce soir-là s'est étendue encore et encore ces deux dernières années. Et malgré toute notre bonne volonté, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Greg a appris à remarcher. Heures de souffrance et de volonté extrême où il dut se surpasser. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Et le départ de Max ya beaucoup contribué...

Encore perdus dans nos pensées, nous n'entendons pas des pas se précipiter vers la sortie de la salle et ouvrir la porte en grand.

_"Vous n'en avez pas assez de nous espionner, vous trois?" _Nous nous trouvions face à un Greg très remonté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je regardais dans la pièce et ne pouvais constater que le triste spectacle d'un Nick totalement défait sur sa chaise.

Nous échangeâmes un regard tous les trois, alors que Greg se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. D'un commun accord silencieux, Warrick et Catherine rentrèrent dans la salle pour parler à Nick tandis que moi je partais dans la direction prise par Greg.

J'ai déjà été choquée plusieurs fois dans ma vie, mais là assister au triste spectacle que m'offrait mon meilleur ami me désolait plus que tout. Je n'avais qu'une envie: prendre cette bouteille déjà à moitié vide et la fracasser sur le mur du vestiaire...

_TBC..._

_Ah je vous avais prévenu, cette partie est très angst! Et il faudra encore pas mal de chapitres avant de pouvoir espérer voir nos deux amis se réconcilier! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu cependant!_

_A bientôt pour la suite!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ce chapitre est un angst, encore comme vous vous en doutez. Découpé en deux parties parce que... Très long et je veux prolonger le suspense NIARKNIARK! ;-)_

_PS: Lou- Duneline, vous me connaissez assez bien maintenant pour savoir combien j'adore jouer mes sadiques et je ne peux pas dire qu'ils vont encore bien souffrir pour quelques chapitres!_

_PDV Greg:_

Il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas me concentrer. Ses mains qui circulent sur mon torse tandis que sa bouche se met en action sur tout mon corps. Les petites marques qu'il a laissé dans mon cou après l'avoir embrassé langoureusement. Ses lèvres sur mon pénis non plus n'eurent pas de grand effet sur moi, même si cela demeurait très agréable.

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose à ce moment-là et je n'arrivais désespéremment pas à me la sortir de l'esprit: le visage blessé et au bord des larmes de Nick après une nouvelle dispute ce matin, à la fin de notre service.

Cela arrive très souvent que l'on se dispute, que ce soit au travail, sur le terrain ou en-dehors lors de petits-déjeuners avec le reste de l'équipe. Le ton montait à chaque fois et quelques noms d'oiseaux sortaient de nos bouches. Mais là aujourd'hui, deux ans jour pour jour après la nuit de cauchemar qui aura changé nos vies à jamais, je crois que j'ai dépassé les limites.

Lui reprochant ouvertement et avec colère tout ce qui s'était passé. L'accident, son manque de soutien envers moi à l'hôpital (ce qui était totalement injuste car loin de la réalité), notre rupture (là il ne peut que s'en prendre à lui-même) et le pire de tout pour moi: le fait qu'il m'est trompé avec ce... Ce pauvre mec qui se croit plus intelligent, plus beau et plus classe que tout le monde. Ce mec qui me sort littéralement par les trous de nez à chaque fois que je le vois avec Nick. Ses airs supérieurs, ses répliques désagréables du tac-o-tac. Et ce n'est pas Mike qui m'aidera à avoir une meilleure opinion de lui.

Ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé que son ex puisse se caser avec quelqu'un un jour... Ben là c'est le pire de tout! Car il m'a totalement volé mon homme. Oui mon amour. L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde... Avant ce fameux soir.

Et même comme je le disais s'il a tenté de m'aider, de me soutenir alors que je tombais petit à petit dans la dépression à cause de ma paralysie, je n'avais fait que l'envoyer bouler encore et encore. Et je l'ai regretté amèrement. Alors je me suis dit: _Greg si tu veux garder ton homme à tes côtés, t'as intérêt à te bouger!_

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Multipliant les séances de kiné, de lampes chauffantes, de marche à l'aide de barres, d'entraînements à la maison quand Nick n'était pas là. Pendant quatre mois, j'ai fait ça au quotidien tous les jours... Me laissant de plus en plus épuisé en rentrant à la maison, coupant ainsi toute intimité véritable avec Nick.

Et Nick, ce cher Nick, s'éloigna de plus en plus de moi. Je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, tellement j'étais préoccupé par mes séances de réeducation. Quel grand imbécile je fais! J'ai cru notre couple indestructible! Capable d'affronter tellement d'épreuves qui pourraient encore venir en travers de notre chemin. Je pensais notre amour plus fort que tout le reste. Mais définitivement, ce soir de février 2008 aura changé toute la donne, me clouant dans un fauteuil, me faisant perdre l'amour profond de Nick dont je n'avais jamais douté une seule seconde avant, et amenant un des plus grands malheurs de ma vie: la disparition de notre fils Max.

_TBC..._

_Vous ai-je donné envie de lire la suite? J'espère bien en tout cas! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Seconde partie toujours du pdv Greg. Commence direct par un flashback!_

_Flashback:_

_"Bébé, je t'en supplie réveille-toi! J'ai trop besoin de toi mon amour! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas comme ça!"_

_J'entendais la voix douce de mon mari me parler. Cette voix si chaude et si belle que j'aime tant. J'ai envie de lui répondre que tout va bien, que je suis là, que je ne l'ai pas quitté. Mais mes yeux comme ma bouche refusaient de s'ouvrir! Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer!_

_J'entends des bruits multiples autour de moi: le bip d'une machine, des gens qui parlent entre eux, des pas précipités dans un couloir. Hôpital. Oh merde qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé? Que m'est-il arrivé?_

_Tout doucement, les événements de la soirée me reviennent à l'esprit: nos deux ans de mariage, notre fils Max que nous avions adopté six mois auparavant- notre petit bout de chou et rayon de soleil de quatre ans- laissé sous la garde de sa nourrice, une montée en voiture, des doigts entrelacés, tapotements sur le tableau de bord en écoutant notre chanson favorite... Puis des phares éblouissants. Un mouvement brusque de volant. Notre voiture qui part dans le fossé. Puis trou noir._

_Donc voilà pourquoi je suis là. Mais que s'est-il passé? Qu'est ce que j'ai? A en juger par une douleur que je peux ressentir en moi, je dois avoir quelque chose de cassé ou d'immobilisé. Mes jambes et mes mains ne semblent pas vouloir m'obéir non plus. Oh mon dieu! Et Max où est-il? Où est mon fils? J'ai envie de crier, de pleurer... Mais je sens enfin un tuyau enfoncé dans ma gorge. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_Soudain, une voix se fait plus distincte que toutes les autres. Une voix que je reconnais parfaitement comme étant celle de Warrick. Il semble au bord des larmes et a du mal à trouver ses mots mais je comprends parfaitement le sens des paroles. Rajoutant encore plus en moi une envie de vomir et de crier. Il faut que je me réveille! Il faut que je me réveille!_

_"N-Nick! Helen est... Elle est... Morte! Max a disparu!"_

_Sur ce dernier mot, mes yeux coopérent enfin et s'ouvrent péniblement!_

_Fin flashback:_

Et voilà maintenant vous savez tout. Vous savez en partie pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans un fauteuil. Pourquoi il a été aussi difficile pour moi comme pour Nick de remonter la pente. Pendant huit mois, nous l'avons cherché désepéremment. Pas d'indices, ni de traces... Absolument rien! Ceux qui avaient fait ça avaient exécuté un véritable travail de pro.

Et même avec toutes les meilleures équipes du monde, nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé.

Notre fils est dans la nature- mort ou vivant et je ne cesse de prier chaque jour pour qu'il le soit. Mais au bout de deux ans, vous pensez bien que l'espoir se fait maigre. Maigre? Mais pas absent.

_"Retourne-toi!"_

La voix de Mike me sortit de mes pensées. Ce soir, j'étais totalement en mode passif. Je me laissais faire, il ne me posait aucune question. Quand il m'a vu franchir la porte d'entrée, il a su immédiatement que mon moral n'était pas bon du tout. Il a donc décidé "de prendre soin de moi".

Mais il pouvait y mettre tous les efforts du monde, je ne cesserais jamais de penser à ce que serait devenu ma vie s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident. Nick et moi serions-nous toujours mariés? Je n'en doute pas! Une vie tranquille dans une grande maison avec nos deux chiens et notre petit gars. Nous aurions continué notre travail au CSI, Grissom aurait pris sa retraite plus tôt et Catherine aurait pris sa place. On aurait peut-être déménagé comme on l'avait toujours prévu du côté de New York: changement d'état, changement de ville. Changement de vie. Plus près de mon cousin qui vit toujours le grand amour avec son Donnie, voir ma mère plus souvent à Chicago et rendre visite à Derek et Spencer qui ont enfin pris la décision de recommencer une procédure d'adoption, passer des soirées sportives avec Danny et Martin, s'envoler le week-end vers Dallas pour voir la famille de Nick. Laissant ainsi notre vie et nos amis devenus comme une seconde famille pour nous. Avoir moins de fréquentes visites de Vaughn et Sydney qui attendent leur troisième enfant. Des beaux changements et projets que l'on avait avant ce fameux soir...

_"HMMM!"_

Il aura quand même réussi à me faire lâcher un petit soupir d'appréciation véritable ce soir. Son rythme était doux et lent. Cet homme était tout bonnement adorable avec moi.

Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ce genre de projets avec lui à l'avenir? Franchement, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus. Je suis un peu perdu.

Contrairement à Nick, je n'arrive pas à avancer totalement. Contrairement à Nick je ne m'expose pas fièrement partout dans la ville avec mon homme. Et contrairement à Nick, je n'annonce pas à tout le labo entier que je vais bientôt me remarier...

_TBC..._

_Ne frappez pas, ne frappez pas... J'avais cette idée en tête depuis le début donc forcément j'ai réussi à la placer. Cruelle n'est ce pas? Un peu, c'est dans ma nature :-)_

_Le sujet de la rupture sera l'objet du prochain chapitre. Donc si cela vous plaît encore, faites-moi signe pour que je continue dans ma lancée ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je sais j'écris très vite mais je peux pas m'en empêcher: dès que je suis devant mon ordi il faut que j'écrive! Donc en attendant, voici le cinquième chapitre! De nouveau flashback. Pour précision comme je ne l'ai marqué nulle part avant: les trois derniers chapitres se passent une semaine après le premier. Celui-ci aussi! Vous avez de la chance, il est assez long. Le flashback, je préfère le dire, est encore plus angst que d'habitude. Si les dialogues ne sont pas géniaux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'ai toujours du mal avec ça._

_Flashback:_

_C'était la fin de mon service. La journée avait été calme. Nous en avions finis avec la scène de crime sur laquelle nous travaillions. Maintenant, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose: rentrer chez moi, me reposer et passer un peu de bon temps avec Mike. Un beau programme donc!_

_Sauf que mes beaux plans furent vite dérangés quand j'entendis une voix pas loin de moi prononcer les quatre mots auxquels je ne me serais jamais attendu._

_"Tu sais que Nick va se remarier?"_

_La phrase prononcée par Hodges en direction de Wendy me cloua littéralement sur place. Non ce n'est pas possible! C'est une blague, j'ai du mal entendre. Pas aussi tôt, non je ne peux pas y croire!_

_Mais le regard que m'adressèrent Wendy et Hodges quand ils s'aperçurent que je les avais entendus me confirma le pire. Nick allait se remarier. C'était donc bien réel!_

_Sous le choc et totalement remonté, je me dirigeais donc vers les vestiaires, sachant que Nick n'était pas encore parti car il venait juste de terminer comme moi. Gagné! Il était là, sur un banc, discutant et rigolant avec Warrick._

_Mon arrivée les coupa net et leurs regards se levèrent sur moi. Je ne cachais pas mon incompréhension et un peu de colère sur les traits de mon visage. Il comprit immédiatement, fit un signe à Warrick et me proposa d'aller en discuter en salle de pause._

_Je le suivis, retenant mes émotions le plus possible. Difficile quand il s'agit de l'homme qu'on a autant aimé, n'est ce pas?_

_Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, il ferma la porte derrière moi, baissant les stores et mit le verrou. Une fois fait, il se retourna vers moi._

_"Ecoute Greg, je ne sais pas..."_

_"Non toi tu m'écoutes d'abord." lui dis-je avec colère. Il semblait vouloir protester mais se retint quand il vit que je ne laissais pas encore la place à une discussion._

_"Pour toi, j'étais quoi? J'étais qu'un simple jouet? Une fois que t'as eu ce que tu voulais, tu me jettes comme une vulgaire chaussette dès que je suis hors d'usage? Ton fils a disparu, ton mari est dans un fauteuil et toi tout ce que tu as pensé à faire est de fricoter avec le premier venu?"_

_Mes propos n'étaient pas justifiés. C'était la colère et l'incompréhension qui parlaient à ma place. Même s'il ya une petite part de ce que je pense dans ce que je dis._

_"Q-Quoi tu crois sincèrement que...? C'est une blague G!"_

_"Ne m'appelle pas G, tu as perdu ce droit depuis bien longtemps! Depuis le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu me quittais pour ce... Ce."_

_"Ne manque pas de respect à Danny, c'est quelqu'un de très bien! Tu ne peux pas le juger!"_

_"Oui contrairement à moi c'est sûr! Putain, je croyais qu'il pouvait te rester au moins encore une petite once de respect pour moi, pour Max. Déjà je dois subir les visites sur les petits-déjeuners avec lui, voir comment tu es avec tout sourire... Et là j'apprends en deux secondes que après m'avoir trompé, m'avoir laissé tomber, un an à peine après tu vas te marier avec lui?"_

_"Arrête de faire ton gamin jaloux! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cherché cette situation je te rappelle! Tu ne t'occupais plus de moi, tu m'ignorais. Je faisais tout mon possible pour être présent avec toi, tu m'envoyais chier. Merde, on n'a pas eu de rapports depuis la veille de l'accident!"_

_"Ah oui, c'est vrai des fois tu parles mieux avec ta queue qu'avec ton crâne!"_

_J'étais debout devant le canapé, lui assis. Quand je dis cette dernière réplique, il se leva d'un coup pour me regarder avec un air de colère totale dans les yeux._

_"Mais putain Greg, tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire? Tu m'ignores totalement pendant des mois et tu espères que je vais laisser passer ça sans rien dire, sans rien faire? Juste pour satisfaire Monsieur jusqu'au jour où il aura décidé d'arrêter de me faire la gueule. Tu crois quoi, que je n'en ai pas souffert!"_

_"Et moi tu ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas souffert? Tu ne semblais même plus te préoccuper de savoir l'avancée de l'enquête sur notre fils... NOTRE PROPRE FILS, Nick! Tu te rends bien compte? Et ne dis pas que tu t'es occupé de moi tout le temps parce qu'un mari attentif et aimant aurait remarqué quand même que son homme faisait tout pour pouvoir remarcher un jour!"_

_"Je l'aurais vu si t'avais pas pris autant soin de le cacher!"_

_"Je voulais te faire la surprise Nick! Je voulais te faire la surprise pour notre anniversaire! Tu te souviens du soir où tu m'as jeté? Tu te souviens? C'était mon dernier soir dans ce fauteuil roulant. Les médecins m'en avaient enfin donné l'accord! Et tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me permettre d'intimité avec toi? Juste pour accélérer le processus de réeducation! J'avais l'intention de te le dire ce soir-là. J'étais prêt à me faire pardonner au centuple car je savais que tu te sentais délaissé, je le voyais bien quand tu trouvais toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas rentrer à la maison."_

_Il ouvrit la bouche mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps._

_"Et je m'en suis voulu comme un dingue. J'avais envie de me jeter à tes pieds pour t'implorer mon pardon! Mais il a fallu que tu m'envoies cette énorme bombe en plein visage! Et t'as beau me dire ce que tu veux, mais je me rappelle aussi d'avoir été rejeté plusieurs fois alors que je tentais de faire des efforts de rapprochement!"_

_"J'étais claqué à chaque fois! Je"_

_"Oui c'est vrai tes petits exercices fréquents avec Danny devaient tellement t'épuiser, alors je m'excuse peut-être de t'avoir ignoré tout ce temps... Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te trouver des excuses pour ta tromperie et avoir laissé tomber pour Max!"_

_"Je n'ai pas laissé TOMBER notre fils! Je l'aime et moi aussi ça me bouffe à chaque fois de ne pas savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait, avec qui. Tu crois sincèrement que je suis comme ça! Et toi Greg, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas aimé comme un fou? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais pu tout abandonner pour toi, juste pour m'occuper de toi? Alors oui je me suis rapproché de Danny mais au moins il ne s'en foutait pas de ma gueule, il ne m'ignorait pas... Et contrairement à ce que tu dis avec Mike, nous sommes amoureux alors nous allons nous marier, voilà! Et j'espère que cette fois mon mari n'agira pas comme un zombie. Et qu'il m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin! Et CA Greg tu n'as pas su me l'apporter. Tu n'as plus su!"_

_A chaque mot, on dirait un coup de poignard planté dans la poitrine. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, de A à Z. Je n'ai été qu'un sale putain d'égoïste et j'ai laissé tomber Nick. Et si je pensais un jour que quelque chose pourrait se recréer entre nous, je viens de bousiller toutes mes chances en lui balançant tout ça!_

_Il avait le visage défait, les yeux au bord des larmes. Il n'osait plus me regarder. Rien. Je l'avais blessé du début à la fin. Et j'en remettais une couche à chaque fois._

_"Je... Je..."_

_"Garde tes excuses Greg, elles ne servent à rien! Je veux juste que tu... Que tu t'en ailles maintenant!"_

_Sa voix était tremblante d'émotion et de colère retenue. Mais quel con je suis!_

_"Non Nick attends!"_

_"CASSE-TOI!"_

_Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il m'envoya un crochet du droit en pleine figure. La douleur était terrible, il ne m'avait pas loupé. Ses yeux étaient remplis de colère mais semblaient s'adoucir alors qu'il se rendait compte de son geste. Il ne m'a jamais frappé une seule fois! JAMAIS! Mais qu'avais-je fait?_

_"J'ai dit casse-toi!"_

_Sans chercher d'explications autres, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, ouvrant la porte avec fracas... Tombant nez-à-nez avec Catherine, Warrick et Sara._

_"Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de nous espionner vous trois?" disais-je d'un ton furieux que je voulais éviter. Mais les dernières minutes ont été tellement épuisantes que je ne contrôlais absolument plus rien._

_Sans me retourner une seule fois, je retournais vers les vestiaires, ouvris mon casier et me saisit de la bouteille de whisky que j'avais dissimulé sous mes affaires. Le seul bon compagnon dont j'avais besoin à l'instant. Je sentais que j'étais observé mais j'en avais rien à faire! Ma vie de rêve avec Nick était bien finie... Et je m'y étais plongé la tête la première._

Fin flashback:

Repensant à ça, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Ca me faisait encore tellement mal! J'en avais tellement voulu à Nick et maintenant je l'ai perdu. Définitivement. Il ne m'aime plus, il va se marier et de plus il venait de me dire ses quatre vérités.

Alors que Mike me mordait l'épaule sous le coup de son orgasme, je sortais tout doucement de mes pensées pour faire comme si. Je me retournais et l'embrassais avec tendresse en lui mentant une nouvelle fois _"C'était génial! Merci!" _avant qu'il ne s'endorme enlacé contre moi; moi pleurant en silence en espérant que le sommeil viendra vite.

_PDV Nick:_

Mon corps était là, mes cris et gémissements étaient là. Mais mon esprit était totalement ailleurs. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux paroles de Greg. Elles m'avaient fait tellement mal. Je sais que c'était une énorme connerie d'annoncer notre mariage à l'équipe au bout d'une semaine. Surtout pour que Greg l'apprenne le jour-même. Et pas par moi!

Je voulais l'éviter pour ne pas avoir à être confronté à Greg. Pratiquement à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve tous les deux, nos échanges se terminent en dispute. Mais celle d'aujourd'hui était la pire de toutes. Rouvrant les plaies que j'ai eu tant de mal à refermer au cours de cette dernière année.

J'étais totalement perdu en ce moment, ne cessant de repenser à chaque instant de notre vie à deux. Presque cinq années de total bonheur sans compter sa disparition bien sûr... Gâchés par un accident et un coup de coeur. Pour en briser un autre de coeur. Et je...

Je m'étais mis dans la pire des merdes maintenant en ayant dit oui à Danny presque sans réfléchir. Nous venions à peine d'emménager ensemble. Pour moi tout était encore rapide mais je n'ai rien fait ni dit quelque chose qui pourrait prouver mon désaccord.

Et depuis presque une semaine qu'il a fait sa demande, c'est moi qui me met à réfléchir.

Et de me demander, pendant qu'on fait l'amour, quelle est la manière la plus soft de lui expliquer que je ne veux pas me marier avec lui car je veux me remarier à mon ex-mari...

_TBC..._

_Ca va, pas trop énervés cette fois. J'espère avoir réussi à t'empêcher la crise cardiaque cette fois Sei. :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_TADAM voici déjà le sixième chapitre! Je suis tellement inspirée avec cette histoire que je ne peux vraiment plus m'arrêter de taper. Et apparement, on ne s'en plaint pas donc JE CONTINUE!_

_PDV Greg:_

Il faisait pratiquement nuit quand j'arrivais à l'heure pour le travail. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et je dois avouer qu'une bonne tasse bien fumante de mon café favori serait la bienvenue.

Non seulement je venais de prendre deux décisions très importantes dont une va radicalement changer ma vie. Mais maintenant je dois rajouter à ça l'affrontement pratiquement obligatoire avec Nick.

Deux jours depuis notre dispute. Et je me sentais toujours aussi mal! Je ne travaillais pas hier, ce qui m'avait bien soulagé car je ne crois pas que dans l'état d'esprit où je me trouvais, j'aurais été capable de revoir mon ex-mari. Comme je l'ai dit, deux décisions importantes et radicales ont été prises par moi. Peut-être rapides mais au fond je sais que ce sera mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

_Flashback:_

_"Je suis désolé Mike mais je crois que... Que ça sera mieux comme ça."_

_"J'ai compris! Tu romps avec moi pour... Pour cet enfoiré qui t'a trompé?"_

_Je secouais la tête négativement._

_"Non ce n'est pas pour ça que je romps avec toi! Sache que je t'apprécie énormément. Je dois dire même que je t'aime... Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas suffisant!" _

_"Je vois!"_

_Un long silence un peu inconfortable s'installa entre nous. Je n'osais plus lever la tête pour croiser son regard. J'ai très longuement réfléchi à la meilleure manière de dire que c'était fini entre nous! Et même si ma décision reste ferme et définitive, elle n'en reste pas moins difficile!_

_"Donc je pense qu'il ne me reste plus... Qu'à te laisser... Ouais je vais faire ça, je pense..."_

_Je lui ai fait du mal, je le sais bien! Mais si je dois rester avec lui, je refuse de le faire pour des raisons égoïstes et lui briser le coeur encore plus. J'espère que malgré sa colère actuelle bien visible sur ses traits, il aura compris exactement pourquoi ce n'est plus possible entre nous. Puis les relations à distance ne m'attirent pas. Et dans ce cas présent, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de reculer l'inévitable. _

_Il alla dans ma chambre, suivi de près par Taco qui semblait tout triste de le voir partir! Moi aussi je ressentais une pointe de tristesse... Mais pas assez pour ne pas l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il finit de ranger ses affaires. Nous n'avions pas emménagé ensemble mais il avait un double des clés, ce qui fait que pas mal de ses affaires avaient commencé à s'accumuler ici. _

_Après avoir tout repris, il se dirigea calmement vers la porte, ne tournant pas une seule fois la tête vers moi. Sa main posée sur la poignée, il me dit cependant une dernière chose:_

_"J'espère que tu ne vas rien regretter. "_

_"Non mon choix est pris! Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière... Enfin je pense!"_

_Il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi. J'étais derrière lui. Il me déposa un léger baiser sur la joue._

_"Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible... Avec ou sans Nick. Tu le mérites!"_

_Une petite larme coula sur mon visage. Mon ex était vraiment un type bien. Il a toujours été là pour moi durant nos six mois de relation et maintenant que je le laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette, il se permet une remarque agréable à mon égard! N'ai je pas tort de le laisser partir? Non ça serait une grosse connerie! Je ne dois pas revenir dessus!_

_Avec un petit clin d'oeil, il ouvrit la porte, sortit et partit dans l'escalier sans se retourner. Une fois la porte fermée, je laissais échapper le souffle que je retenais. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il puisse compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà._

_J'attendais encore cinq bonnes minutes à observer la ville sous mes pieds. Taco est parti s'installer dans son panier, l'air tout penaud. Poussant un long soupir, je me décide enfin à décrocher mon portable._

_"Grissom?"_

_"Gil? C'est Greg! Serait-il possible de vous voir avant le début du travail?"_

_Fin du flashback:_

Mon café fait, je m'asseyais sur le canapé de la salle de pause. Attendant l'arrivée de Grissom. Je lui ai expliqué vaguement la raison de ma venue un peu plus tôt. J'avais eu Danny au téléphone quelques heures plus tôt et la bonne nouvelle qu'il m'a annoncé m'a convaincu que la décision était bonne. Pas de regrets, de machine arrière! C'était... Aussi bien pour tout le monde! Mais qu'est ce que ça va me manquer ici!

Les scarabées de Gil, le sarcasme de Hodges et les répliques souvent cinglantes de Jim (celui qui est devenu comme un père pour moi), les petits flirts (en tout bien tout honneur) avec Sara, Catherine et les autres filles, les blagues de Warrick qui, malgré notre rupture, m'aura soutenu en disant que j'étais son meilleur ami autant que l'était Nick. Ce dernier me manquera encore plus que tout. Il me faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour l'oublier... Mais bon lui apparement l'a déjà fait, donc je devais avancer aussi.

_"Greg?"_

Gil venait d'arriver dans la pièce, l'air soucieux. Je lui montrais la tasse que je lui avais préparé et nous nous installâmes autour de la table qui nous sert pour manger. Je ne vais pas craquer, je ne vais pas craquer, je ne...

_"Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Ca avait l'air assez sérieux au téléphone!"_

Reprenant ma respiration encore un bon coup, je me lançais! Les dés sont jetés!

_"Je devais vous donner ceci en privé avant que tout le monde n'arrive!"_

Je lui tendais l'enveloppe que j'avais préparé pendant la nuit. Il me regarda d'abord d'un air perplexe puis reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, déplia le papier et le lit. Après deux minutes, il relève la tête vers moi, interrogatif et surpris. Quand je vous ai dit que j'avais légèrement évoqué le sujet, ce n'était pas une blague. J'aurais du mieux m'exprimer.

_"Tu es bien sûr de ton coup, Greg?"_

_"Oui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde je pense! Mon cousin m'a trouvé une place dans son labo! Je pars dans trois semaines pour New York!"_

_TBC..._

_Ne tapez pas, ne tapez pas, ne tapez pas! Enfin je suis contente de moi, pour une fois je suis exactement comme j'ai prévu depuis le départ cette fic. J'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même!_


	7. Chapter 7

_PDV Nick:_

Quand je suis arrivé au labo ce matin, l'ambiance était tendue. Presque glaciale. Je n'avais pas revu Greg depuis notre fameuse altercation et aujourd'hui, n'importe comment, j'allais être obligé de l'affronter de nouveau.

J'avais très mal dormi les deux jours précédents. Trop de remises en question, de peur, de lâcheté en n'ayant toujours rien dit à Danny. Je le reconnaissais moi-même: ce que je faisais n'était que retarder l'inévitable et ça deviendrait de plus en plus compliqué pour moi de lui dire que tout était fini entre nous, tout en douceur!

Enfin, non il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions: ça ne sera pas simple du tout, vu que je lui ai dit "Oui". Sur un ton un peu hésitant certes, mais la réponse reste la même. Mon dieu, que vais-je faire?

_"Nick tu m'écoutes?"_

La voix de Gil me fit sursauter. Je me rends compte qu'il vient de donner les assignations à l'instant et je ne l'avais même pas écouté. J'ai l'air malin tiens. L'air tendu et grave de Greg ne me laissait rien présager de bon.

_"Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs! Je dois me rendre où?"_

_"Je t'envoie toi et Greg sur un meurtre dans une maison de banlieue. Greg a déjà l'adresse alors maintenant bougez-vous!"_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que, malgré le fait que nous nous soyons disputés devant témoins en plus l'autre fois, Grissom est l'idée d'un seul coup de nous mettre en binôme. Bizarre! Je lui en fis part.

_"Euh Gil, on a réellement besoin d'être deux sur cette affaire? Personne pour y aller à ma place?"_

Greg me lança un regard déçu et je crus voir aussi un peu de tristesse en secouant la tête. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça? A moins que...

_"Non les assignations ont déjà été faites! Si tu avais écouté plus attentivement alors peut-être que je t'aurais mis sur une autre affaire! Mais là, allez c'est parti!"_

Devant son air décidé, je ne pus rien répliquer. Me levant de ma chaise, je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, Greg derrière moi. Nous n'échangions pas un seul mot. Heureusement le trajet n'était pas long! Mais ouaouh, intervenir sur une enquête avec lui sans se parler, ça va se révéler être très compliqué.

Le trajet se fit court en effet. Je conduisais, les mains crispées sur le volant. Evitant au mieux de détourner mon regard vers lui. Dur dur pour moi qui aimait tant le regarder ou le toucher pendant un bon trajet. Il nous ait même arrivé de nous faire quelques petites gâteries durant les trajets, risquant quelques fois de nous mettre dans le fossé. Et oui je sais ce que vous allez penser, mais non ce n'est pas la raison de notre accident ce soir-là. Juste un putain de connard de chauffeur ivre qui est venu en travers de notre route. Et qui aura brisé notre couple à jamais! Dire que notre vie serait tellement meilleure s'il n'y avait pas eu cet horrible événement! Je l'aimais tellement mon Greggo. D'ailleurs plus la peine de me mentir... Je suis encore totalement fou de lui! Et je...

_"Je quitte Vegas!"_

Voilà une bonne raison de nous envoyer dans le fossé. A quelques mètres de la scène de crime, il me lâche cette énorme bombe en pleine figure, m'obligeant à me garer rapidement devant la maison.

_"Q- Que- Quoi?" _

Je sais que je bafouillais mais sa phrase venait de me provoquer un tel choc.

_"Je pars de Las Vegas! On vient de m'offrir une place ailleurs! Ma famille me manque terriblement, d'ailleurs Spencer et Derek vont bientôt adopter de nouveau!" _Il laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. Je fis un petit sourire. Eux aussi auront bien souffert mais eux ont remonté la pente et sont toujours ensemble quoi qu'il leur soit arrivé.

_"J'ai besoin de changer d'air Nick! Je... Je ne me sens plus à ma place ici! Notre dispute de l'autre matin aura été la goutte d'eau. Et maintenant tu vas te marier! Au fait félicitations!" _Je sentis un petit pincement au coeur à ce mot. Il était blessé évidemment.

_"Donc je ne... Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ton bonheur! Tu es heureux avec Danny, tant mieux pour toi! Mais moi, je sens que ce bonheur m'attend autre part et..." _Je le coupais.

_"Mais enfin... Quand où?"_

_"Dans trois semaines! Danny, mon cousin bien entendu, m'a dit qu'il avait un poste à me proposer! Comme Mac me connaît un peu maintenant et que Sheldon et Adam ont changé de ville, ils cherchent un remplaçant! Donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion!"_

_"Je vois!" _Je baisse la tête pour éviter son regard! Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me disait. C'est comme ça que cela doit finir entre nous? Non je ne veux pas y croire! Ce n'est pas possible! Je ne... Je ne peux pas laisser ça, il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison pour le convaincre de rester.

Devant mon manque de réaction immédiate, il dut penser que je m'en fichais totalement et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture quand enfin, mon corps se connecta à mon cerveau et je le retenais par le bras.

_"Ne pars pas!"_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à cette parole. Il ne me croyait pas!

_"Ne pars pas Greg!"_

_"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester?"_

Il me fixait d'un air sérieux. Je me dis que les gestes valaient mieux que les mots des fois et j'agis sur l'instinct du moment, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir avant que mes lèvres atteignent les siennes...

_TBC..._

_Saaaddddiiiiqqqquuueeee de retour! Hum je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain! Pas demain ni mercredi en tout cas! Je sais je suis horrible mais je préfère vous prévenir. Je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire les deux prochains jours donc c'est pour ça que je vous ai posté ce chapitre et la suite de "Déjà vu". Des appréciations :-)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon ne sachant pas vraiment quand j'aurais le temps de vous poster la suite, je vous publie ici, pour terminer l'année, le huitième chapitre que je suppose vous attendiez avec impatience D'ici là bonne fin d'année et bon réveillon :_

_Pdv Greg :_

J'étais totalement estomaqué : mon collègue… Euh non ancien mari, que dis-je l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours est en train de m'embrasser. Devant le lieu d'une scène de crime.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Pour moi notre couple était définitivement une affaire close. Mais non l'espoir que j'avais totalement perdu renaissait en moi d'un seul coup.

Mais alors pourquoi les disputes ? Pourquoi les conflits ? Le coup de poing ? On ne frappe pas quelqu'un qu'on aime, si ? Enfin je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'avais pas cherché : je l'avais provoqué, insulté et jeté des propos sans aucun sens. Mais être embrassé alors que je pensais avoir trouvé la solution à notre problème, je… Je…

La surprise me fit ouvrir les lèvres et il profita de cette occasion pour intensifier le baiser, laissant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Je le laissais faire, me laissant remettre quelques instants de mes émotions. Quand je réagis enfin, je répondis à l'invitation avec ferveur. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet endiablé. Ses mains quittèrent mes joues et descendirent au niveau de mes hanches. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, renforçant ainsi notre étreinte du mieux qu'on le pouvait, les commandes manuelles du véhicule nous empêchant de nous rapprocher correctement.

Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, moins de contrôle je gardais. Mes mains s'étaient posées à leur tour sur ses hanches, passant sous son gilet de protection. Faisant remonter délicatement sa chemise pour aller caresser en douceur son torse toujours aussi agréablement musclé. Les siennes suivaient le même chemin.

Soudain, un coup à la vitre nous sortit de notre bulle, nous faisant sursauter et immédiatement relâcher notre étreinte.

_Pdv Nick :_

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Il avait répondu à mon baiser, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Moi qui pensais me faire rejeter brutalement, j'eus le plaisir de redécouvrir avec délice sa bouche si délicieuse, son goût unique, appréciant plus que jamais la perfection d'un baiser échangé avec celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme l'homme de ma vie. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je venais enfin de réaliser cela. Et finalement, je me rends compte que le moment était plus qu'idéal. Le laisser partir avec le risque de ne plus jamais le revoir me faisait tellement peur que ma crainte de lui révéler les sentiments que je tentais de cacher s'était envolée très vite.

Le coup sur la vitre nous fit sursauter tous les deux, nous empêchant de continuer ce qu'on pourrait appeler un début de réconciliation. Imaginez ma profonde déception.

Mais quand je vis Jim, je redescendais sur Terre.

_« Bon les gars, vous avez une scène de crime à analyser. Ce n'est certainement pas l'heure de batifoler. »_

Malgré le ton utilisé, je pouvais discerner un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. La relation entre lui et Greg est devenue une relation père-fils au fil des années suite au drame qui nous avait tant coûté il ya quatre ans. Il nous a toujours soutenus dans notre relation et il n'a pas du tout caché sa grande déception quand nous avons appris à l'équipe notre séparation. Ne se gênant pas une seconde pour exprimer son ressenti. Il m'en avait beaucoup voulu et je pense qu'il m'en veut toujours. Mais voir ce sourire sur son visage me dit que je venais de regagner quelques points dans son estime.

Sans un regard ni un mot pour moi, Greg s'empressa de sortir de la voiture pour récupérer son kit. Je me remettais doucement de mes émotions. Les sensations dans mon bas ventre ne m'avaient pas quitté mais heureusement, l'intervention de Jim m'avait totalement refroidi et fait retomber comme un soufflé mon début d'excitation. Je quittais la voiture à mon tour, prenant mon kit à l'arrière de la voiture et me dirigeait à mon tour dans la maison.

_Pdv général : (vous allez vite comprendre je pense pourquoi) _

L'ambiance sur la scène de crime était assez tendue entre les deux hommes. Travaillant ensemble dans la même pièce puisque les corps se trouvaient dans le salon, ils passaient au peigne fin le lieu, prenant photos et indices après avoir donné leur accord à David pour emmener les cadavres à la morgue. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer dans la voiture, les deux hommes n'osaient pas échanger un seul mot sauf pour parler de la scène de crime. Et cela les attristait un peu de ne pas savoir une autre conversation en ces circonstances.

Le trajet de retour vers le labo se fit d'abord en silence. Comme si rien ne s'était passé précédemment. Nick gardait les yeux fixement sur la route, mais son emprise sur le volant était ferme. Greg regardait par la fenêtre, perdu totalement dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment interpréter correctement la réaction de son ancien mari. Nick a-t-il changé ou non ? Il avait tellement peur d'y croire et en plus second obstacle : le fiancé. Il était où dans la situation ? Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un murmure à côté de lui.

_« Excuse-moi ? »_

_« Je disais que je ne regrette pas le baiser. Pas le moins du monde. Mais toi tu sembles… »_

_« Non, non je ne regrette pas. C'est juste que… J'ai peur de te refaire totalement confiance en recommençant quelque chose avec toi. Enfin c'est le message que tu voulais me faire passer, non ? »_

_« Je… Oui, oui bien sûr. Je… Ecoute, je sais que c'est encore confus pour toi, tout ça mais je te demande… D'y réfléchir. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu partes… Et je serais prêt à tout pour te le prouver. »_

_« Et Danny dans tout ça ? »_

Nick poussa un soupir. Il regarda par sa vitre quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers Greg.

Avant qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, une voiture vint percuter le côté conducteur…

_Tbc…_

_Ouh là je sens que je vais me faire taper ici. Vos impressions ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bon finalement j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour vous écrire un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de l'année et comme je viens d'apprendre que je vais m'occuper dès la semaine prochaine du rayon culturel donc DVD, livres, BD, jeux… Et textile, je vous fais profiter de ma bonne humeur . Comme demain sera la course au boulot et tout ça, je vous le poste donc ce soir. Vous laisse découvrir… _

_Pdv Grissom :_

Une soirée de boulot calme pour une fois, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu. Après nous être rendus sur la scène de crime auquel Warrick et moi étions affectés, nous sommes rentrés au labo et les preuves étaient en cours d'analyse.

J'attendais avec impatience la fin de notre permanence. Rentrer chez nous, prendre une bonne douche et de bonnes heures de sommeil bien méritées et un bon petit câlin avec mon mari avant de retourner à nos obligations. Un programme plus qu'alléchant et qui fit dévier mes pensées sur les images de mon amant nu sur notre lit, une lueur d'impatience dans son regard, ses tablettes chocolat que j'aimais tant tracer avec mes mains et ma langue, ses fesses si belles et si fermes, ses… Ouh là Gil il faut se calmer là tout de suite sinon tu ne passeras pas le reste de la nuit.

Secouant la tête pour ôter les images inappropriées qui s'étaient instaurées dans ma tête, je rouvris lentement les yeux et les posait sur l'objet de mon affection qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un regard contrarié et inquiet inscrit sur son visage.

_« Gil, on a un souci ! »_

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, sur un bord de route de Vegas :_

_« Ce sont des passants qui nous l'ont signalé. Aucun témoin, pas de caméras de surveillance à moins de 500mètres. Ceux qui ont fait ça devaient les suivre depuis la maison certainement. »_

Dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle par Jim, Warrick s'était précipité dans mon bureau pour me prévenir. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence assez longue de nos deux collègues pour revenir de la scène où je les avais envoyés et il avait donc appelé Jim.

Ce dernier venait au même moment de recevoir un appel lui signalant une voiture de police abandonnée dans le fossé. Vide de tout occupant. Cabossée du côté conducteur. Renversée sur le toit. Quelques tonneaux sont la justification la plus probable pour ce cas de figure. La vérification de la plaque ne prit pas longtemps : c'était bien la voiture qu'avaient pris Nick et Greg.

_Non pas encore… Pas Nick et Greg ! _

Je rageais contre moi-même intérieurement. Je n'aurais jamais du les envoyer ensemble tous les deux. C'est entièrement de ma faute ! Mais quand ce cauchemar allait-il s'arrêter ?

D'abord l'épisode avec la bande des punks, l'explosion de la voiture de Greg pour qu'il se fasse passer pour mort, l'accident qui a failli leur coûter la vie et maintenant… Une disparition ? Quand allait-on enfin les laisser tranquilles ces deux-là ?

Sara et Catherine nous avaient rejoints également, suivies de près par Ecklie qui classa cette affaire de la plus haute importance et avait mis tout le monde sur le pont… Comme il ya deux ans, une autre nuit de cauchemar double. Je croisais le regard de Warrick. Plus besoin de mots entre nous : je lisais une profonde inquiétude et une grande peur.

Les garçons venaient d'être enlevés, disparus dans la nature. Et sans vidéos de surveillance, même avec les preuves relevées, nous savions tous que ça allait être difficile.

Alors que la dépanneuse arrivait pour pouvoir extraire la voiture du fossé et que nous continuions notre recherche, je remarquais quelque chose qui m'inquiéta au plus haut point : des traces de sang, à l'endroit où l'herbe semblait couchée. Nos yeux à tous s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Les filles ne purent retenir un petit cri de stupéfaction, plaquant leurs mains sur leurs visages. Mes beaux projets furent très vite oubliés : malgré la fatigue qui me gagnait, je me jurais de ne pas lâcher l'affaire tant que mes hommes ne seront pas rentrés sains et saufs. Il en était hors de question ! Et je fus rassuré de savoir que je ne serais pas le seul sur le coup.

En attendant, je décrochais mon téléphone portable. Après avoir appelé Archie pour qu'il tente d'obtenir toutes les vidéos aux environs, fais passer le message à l'équipe pour leur signaler qu'un des nôtres- ou le(s) kidnappeur(s)- était blessé, je composais un numéro que je ne pensais jamais utiliser de nouveau. Celui de Jack Malone…

_Au même moment, dans une autre voiture :_

Deux hommes, allongés inconfortablement à l'arrière d'une voiture, pieds et poings liés étaient inconscients. Le choc subi à l'intérieur de leur véhicule les avait sacrément secoués. L'un des deux avait même une blessure à la tempe. Elle devait être assez importante pour que cette personne ne se réveille pas, après le passage sur un bump. Son compère, lui, le sentit et sortit de son inconscience.

Totalement perdu, souffrant terriblement de la tête, il tenta de bouger. Mais ses liens étaient bien serrés. Aucun moyen de se libérer ! Il regarda son ami inconscient à ses côtés et avec la lumière d'un lampadaire de passage, il aperçut la blessure saignante à la tempe. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sans vraiment faire attention, paniqué, il appela plusieurs fois son nom. Sans succès !

Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant là où il se trouvait. Deux personnes à l'avant qui parlaient entre elles en écoutant une horrible chanson française- quelque chose au sujet d'une horloge qui tourne, d'après ce qu'il a retenu de ses cours. Quel sens cela avait-il ?

Il sortit de sa réflexion et agit sur son premier instinct, essayant désespéremment d'atteindre malgré ses liens la poignée de la portière mais en vain. C'était impossible avec ses liens et ça les kidnappeurs y avaient bien pensé.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose que l'on posait sur son nez. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà le produit anesthésique vint à ses narines. Il tenta de résister, ne voulant pas s'endormir de sitôt. Mais c'était totalement vain, dans son état d'impuissance actuel. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer : leur pire cauchemar à tous les deux était sur le point de recommencer…

_TBC…_

_Oops, I did it again _

_Ne cherchez pas pourquoi j'ai choisi de citer cette chanson: la réponse viendra bientôt. Mais je me suis dit que s'il fallait en utiliser une qui me sort littéralement par les trous de nez à force de trop l'entendre, c'est bien celle-ci._

_Bon, vous avez deviné qu'un prochain cross over est en route ? J'espère juste que ça vous a plu et que je vous ai donné envie de connaître la suite. Sinon, n'hésitez pas malgré tout à me faire des remarques ! J'accueille tout _

_Bon réveillon de la nouvelle année et pas trop d'alcool surtout ! Enfin moi je pense qu'avec le menu qu'on va se concocter, ce n'est pas la gueule de bois mais bien la crise de foie que je risque d'avoir pour l'inventaire de lundi _

_Bon ok je sors !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouveau chapitre. Enjoy et review… Désolée pour l'attente, mais je me suis lancée tellement de projets d'écriture en même temps, puis je viens de changer de boulot donc c un peu plus difficile pour moi de m'y consacrer comme maintenant j'ai de grosses journées jusque 19h30 et que généralement, les autres jours je finis vers 13h-13h30._

_En plus ce chapitre est assez court et ne commence pas par un lemon… Sur nos deux chouchous. Voici donc l'intégration de la série légèrement citée précédemment. Si vous ne l'avez pas deviné, il s'agit de FBI Portés Disparus, déjà citée dans les trois autres parties mais que rapidement (un nouvel OS devrait bientôt arriver, une idée vient de naître suite au second épisode de ce soir). Donc maintenant trêve de bavardages et place à la lecture _

_Dans un appartement de New York :_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment sur la ville. La journée avait été calme pour la section des personnes portées disparues. Permettant donc au couple Taylor-Fitzgerald de profiter enfin d'une rare soirée en amoureux : dîner en tête-à-tête, un bon match de baseball devant leur télé. Celui-ci fut rapidement oublié quand une des coupures pendant le match se transforma en session intense de baisers échangés.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté le canapé et en étaient à présent à leur seconde section intense. Grognements, jurons, murmures autant en espagnol qu'en anglais, moins intense que la première mais toujours aussi passionnée, les deux époux ne se lâchaient plus des yeux. La transpiration coulait sur leurs visages rayonnants, la chaleur avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce. Assis sur les genoux de Danny, Martin prenait un plaisir plus que grandiose. Les coups s'accélérèrent, les orteils se tordaient, les corps se courbaient, se penchaient. Des peaux étaient mordillées, des gémissements étaient étouffés, l'explosion arrivait à grand pas… Quand le téléphone du boulot sonna.

Poussant un long soupir d'exaspération et de déception, les deux hommes stoppèrent leurs mouvements. Surtout en voyant le nom de Jack s'afficher. Se dégageant en douceur de l'étreinte de son homme, Martin décrocha

_« Martin ! »_

_« Martin, c'est Jack ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger comme ça, mais une affaire très importante en dehors de la ville nous a été confiée. Alors rendez-vous à JFK dans 40minutes. J'ai réussi à obtenir plusieurs places sur le prochain vol pour Vegas. »_

_« Vegas ? Mais… Enfin pourquoi nous appelle t-il ? »_

_« Parce que ça vous concerne directement ! C'était Gilbert Grissom ! Nick et Greg ont été enlevés. »_

Le petit sourire qu'il affichait alors que Danny continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, disparut rapidement à l'entente des noms de ses deux amis. Il se tendit, faisant lâcher automatiquement l'étreinte à Danny. Celui-ci lui demanda à voix basse ce qu'il se passait. Mais Martin lui fit un signe rapide de la main avant de reprendre la parole. Sa voix ne cachait pas l'inquiétude immense qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

_« Mais c'est… C'est arrivé quand ? »_

_« Il ya cinq heures. Nous vous en dirons un peu plus dans l'avion. »_

_« Ok on arrive… »_

Il raccrocha, soupirant lourdement avant d'affronter le regard de son amour. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, même s'il commençait à se douter de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

_« On doit partir bébé. On nous attend à Vegas. »_

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi chéri tu me fais peur là ? »_

_« Nick et Greg… Ils ont été kidnappés. »_

_Une heure et demie plus tard, dans l'avion :_

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas pris l'avion tous ensembles pour cette destination. L'amitié de Danny et Nick ne s'était pas dégradée au fil des années, bien au contraire. Tous les deux avaient été témoins l'un de l'autre à leurs mariages et gardaient le contact par téléphone et mails. Ainsi, quand ils apprirent la disparition de Max, ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde à apporter leur aide… Sans résultat, malheureusement. Et quand Grissom avait contacté Jack, celui-ci n'avait pas pu refuser non plus, sachant le lien qui reliait Danny avec l'ancien couple.

Ce dernier encaissait difficilement le choc. Il avait vu pendant les trois semaines où ils étaient là-bas ses amis désespérés, fatigués, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il s'en voulait profondément de ne pas avoir pu retrouver, avec son équipe, le fils de son meilleur ami. Et aujourd'hui, les deux étaient dans la nature, entre la vie et la mort, sans aucun indice ne pouvant les aider. Ecoutant les explications de Jack le frustrait encore plus et il dut se retenir pour ne pas taper dans quelque chose, là tout de suite. Une main réconfortante s'entremêla avec la sienne, un petit baiser sur l'épaule avec _Ne t'inquiètes pas on va les retrouver, _réussirent à les calmer et à retenir ses pulsions. Il resta silencieux tout le reste du vol, la tête collée contre le hublot, ruminant et culpabilisant.

_Laboratoire scientifique de Vegas, au même moment :_

_« Ils sont en route, Warrick ! »_

_« Cool… Cool ! »_

Le fait de savoir que les deux meilleurs amis du couple étaient en route le rassurait quelque peu. L'efficacité de l'équipe de Jack Malone n'est un secret pour personne sur New York. Vivront-ils la même débâcle qu'il ya deux ans ? Il en a bien peur ! _Pitié, Seigneur, faites qu'ils soient vivants ! _ N'aimant pas rester inactif, il retourna au labo d'Archie pour l'aider à analyser le peu de vidéos qu'ils avaient à proximité.

_Pendant ce temps :_

Des bruits de machines de chantier réveillèrent Greg en sursaut. Le mouvement se révéla douloureux pour lui quand il sentit un puissant mal de tête le gagner. Comme si un marteau-piqueur avait pris place dans son esprit. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Une pièce de taille moyenne mais dont étonnament était très peu pourvue de fenêtres. Se rendant compte qu'il était installé sur un matelas, il vit près de lui, replié sur lui-même, Nick. Celui-ci semblait encore bien endormi et le bruit ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé.

Par instinct, il lui secoua l'épaule, tentant en vain de le réveiller. Mais rien. Il vérifia son pouls. Il y en avait bien un. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, surtout en constatant que sa blessure avait été soignée. Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Pour quelle raison les avait-on enfermés ainsi ? Par qui ? Etaient-ce les mêmes kidnappeurs que leur fils ?

A cette pensée, un grand frisson lui parcourut le dos. Les retrouverait-on un jour ? Reverront-ils leur fils ? Ou doivent-ils subir un destin comme le leur ? Il sut que quelques réponses allaient arriver quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_Tbc…_

_Je sais je coupe toujours à de drôles d'endroits, mais je ne me voyais pas couper ailleurs _

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

_Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et vu les circonstances, j'aurais préféré que ce soit un car je suis bien désolée de devoir vous apprendre le décès brutal d'une de celles qui aura énormément contribué à ma trilogie, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et une personne que j'ai appris à beaucoup apprécié à travers ce site : Dem'Sanders (P'tit Dem' ou Dem' pour les intimes comme elle aimait si bien le dire). _

_Je tiens à lui dédier cette histoire car, comme je l'ai dit, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenu tout du long des trois premières parties._

_J'adresse également tous mes vœux de sympathie et mes plus sincères condoléances à sa famille, ainsi que tout mon soutien (même si ce n'est que par ces quelques mots) à ses « sistas »…_

_De ta place au paradis, je suis sûre que tu veilles bien sur eux maintenant et sur ton petit Eric aussi _

_Tu vas beaucoup me (nous) manquer, Dem'._

_RIP._

_Vaughn (ou Didicte)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello tout le monde ! Je ne pensais pas retrouver l'inspiration aussi tôt mais bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Et je pense que vous allez me dire : eh bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bon trêve de bavardages et voici la suite :_

_Il sut que quelques réponses allaient arriver quand la porte s'ouvrit. _

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans la pièce avec un petit plateau, supportant une bouteille d'eau et une assiette de sandwiches. Même si l'homme, pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement leur apportait de la nourriture, il ne pouvait qu'être méfiant et apeuré. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, tout tremblant. Nick se réveillait tout doucement à son tour. Il se frotta les yeux, maugréant contre son mal de crâne. Quand le brouillard se dissipa de sa vision, il se redressa brusquement comme prêt à se défendre, se plaçant d'instinct devant Greg. Celui-ci sans réfléchir se mit derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule les gestes de leur kidnappeur.

L'homme leur adressa à peine un regard, un petit sourire sarcastique malgré tout sur ses lèvres. Il déposa le plateau au pied du matelas et s'apprêta à sortir aussi vite quand Greg osa enfin poser la question que l'on se poserait tous dans de telles circonstances :

_« Pour… Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi sommes-nous enfermés ? Et pourquoi vous nous soignez et laissez à manger ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Il tourna la tête vers eux. Le même sourire toujours planté sur son visage, il leur répondit :

_« Chacune de vos questions sera répondue en temps et en heure Monsieur Sanders, ne vous inquiétez pas ! En attendant, mangez ! »_

Et il ressortit, sans demander son reste, laissant les deux ex-amants dans la confusion la plus totale et une grande crainte s'installait à leur tour dans leurs esprits. Les sandwiches semblaient appétissants, mais comme tout bon scientifique, ils avaient une forte raison de se méfier. Pourquoi ne les auraient-ils pas empoisonnés ? Mais pourquoi choisir un procédé aussi simple, les laissant là à manger seuls, leur disant que les réponses à leurs questions arriveraient très vite et avoir soigné leurs blessures dues à leur accident ? Rien n'était clair, pire tout semblait inexplicable, illogique. Son regard croisa celui de Nick qui semblait aussi effrayé que lui. Il tendit la main vers l'assiette et prit un sandwich, et en donna un autre à Nick. Prudemment, reniflant toute trace suspecte, ils ne mangèrent pas de bon cœur la peur leur nouant la poitrine, mais ils prirent une bonne bouchée essayant de se rassasier et de garder des forces pour être sûrs de rester en forme pour le jour où on les retrouverait. Si seulement ce jour arrivait…

(…)

_« Grissom ? Ravi de vous revoir ! »_

_« Moi de même ! Vous vous souvenez de mon mari, Warrick ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Heureux de vous revoir également ! Vous vous souvenez du reste de mon équipe ? Ah euh non, excusez-moi, je vous présente Elena Delgado ! Elena, voici Gil Grissom, le chef superviseur, Warrick Brown son mari et le reste de leur équipe : Catherine Willows et Sara Sidle ! »_

_« Enchanté ! »_

_« Bon maintenant que les formules de politesse sont faites, nous pouvons passer à notre affaire ? »_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les deux équipes commencèrent à travailler, parlant des preuves récoltées et étudiant de nouveau les bandes vidéos. Ils avaient enfin réussi à obtenir une vidéo de qualité moyenne mais qui les rapprochait peu à peu de la vérité. La dernière montrait l'accident, deux personnes cagoulées qui extrayaient sans aucune délicatesse les deux corps inanimés de leurs amis et les trainèrent jusqu'à leur voiture. La voiture s'éloigna et passa sous un tunnel quelques kilomètres plus loin. La vidéo s'arrêta là, les laissant de nouveau dans le flou total.

_« Eh bah nous ne sommes pas bien avancés dis donc ! » _Intervint Sam.

_« Je sais Mademoiselle Spade mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que nous avons ! » _S'excusa Archie._ « Les caméras ont été, comme par hasard, brouillées juste après leur passage sous le tunnel sur la route suivante. Il faut donc chercher ailleurs. »_

_« Le modèle de voiture ? »_

_« Une voiture des plus classiques, il y en a au moins 200 comme celles-ci rien que dans la banlieue de Vegas. On commence à analyser tous les profils des personnes détenant ce modèle. Aucun d'entre eux ne correspond pour l'instant. Tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à distinguer la plaque d'immatriculation, nous n'avons aucun indice. »_

_« Nous pouvons donc supposer que ces personnes ne sont pas de cet état. Il va falloir étendre la recherche plus loin. » _Dit Grissom.

_« Mais ça va nous prendre des jours et des jours ça, et pendant ce temps Nick et Greg sont peut-être déjà aux portes de la mort. __PUTAIN! » _Laissa échapper de manière rageuse Danny, sous le regard étonné de chacun. Martin posa une main sur son épaule mais il se fit repousser brusquement. Sur le point de craquer, il choisit de s'isoler dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Martin voulut le rejoindre mais Warrick prit les devants. En tant que meilleur ami du couple, il ne pouvait que trop bien partager ce sentiment de frustration extrême.

Toute la police scientifique aidée donc du FBI se mit ainsi au travail pour retrouver la trace de leurs amis. Le temps leur était compté et ils le savaient.

(…)

Après quelques bouchées, ils avaient jugés avoir suffisamment mangé vu leur état actuel. Malgré la couverture chaude qui leur avait été donnée, rien ne pouvait empêcher le corps de Greg de trembler. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ils avaient eu le droit à une seconde visite, cette fois-ci d'un autre kidnappeur. Ce dernier leur avait jeté brutalement la couverture sur le matelas. Il n'avait pas eu peur par ce geste mais quelque chose le dérangeait et il n'arrivait définitivement pas à mettre la main dessus. Cet homme lui rappelait franchement quelqu'un et il avait beau chercher dans son esprit embrouillé par la fatigue et le choc de l'accident, ça ne lui revenait pas.

Il remonta un peu plus la couverture sur lui. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il manqua de pousser un cri. Mais, reconnaissant la chaleur réconfortante de la main de son ex-mari, il se sentit quelque peu apaisé.

_« Tu as froid, G ? »_

_« Un peu, oui. »_

_« Un peu ? Tu trembles comme une feuille ! »_

_« J'ai… J'ai peur Nick ! Et si… Et si on ne nous retrouvait pas ? Et si… Et s'il nous arrivait la même chose qu'à Max ? Et pourquoi… »_

Il laissa échapper quelques larmes, repensant à son fils qui lui manquait tellement. A quoi bon être aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie de nouveau si leur fils n'était plus avec eux ?

Nick comprenait totalement l'état d'esprit actuel de son compagnon. Il était dans le même état que lui, les tremblements en moins. Il bougea un peu plus sur le matelas et se rapprocha encore plus de son ex. En douceur, il se colla contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

_« Nick ? On n'a… On n'a pas ? »_

_« Je sais G. Sache que quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterais. Mais j'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Chut ! Laisse-moi être là pour toi ! Je serais toujours là pour toi Greggo ! Je… Je t'aime encore ! »_

Emu par les propos et un peu surpris aussi, Greg tourna sa tête vers lui. Il ne vit dans ses yeux que de la sincérité. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il cette phrase, il ne savait plus. Trop longtemps à son goût ! Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, reposant sa tête sur le matelas et il sentait que le sommeil le gagnait de nouveau. Au moment de fermer les yeux :

_« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Nicky ! »_

Et avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte totalement, relaxé pour la première fois vraiment, il sentit des lèvres à la base de son cou, y déposant un tendre baiser. Et dire qu'il leur aura fallu ça pour réaliser la vérité…

(…)

Danny et Warrick avaient fini par revenir au bout de dix minutes dans la salle, apprenant la suite de l'enquête. Pour l'instant, rien encore. Chaque personne s'affairait à appeler tous les commissariats de police des états voisins. De nouveau, la procédure employée il ya deux ans reprit place. Toutes les équipes qui avaient apporté leur aide se mirent au travail, dont bien entendu l'APO, le BAU et la police scientifique de New York. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherches intensives, Danny commença à en avoir marre et décida d'aller boire un café, en proposant au reste de l'équipe présente dans la pièce. Il avait joint au téléphone Derek, Vaughn et Danny. Bien évidemment, ils eurent la même réaction que lui, extrêmement frustrés de ne pouvoir intervenir plus. Mais comme il ya deux ans, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus que le FBI pour le moment, même s'ils se tenaient mutuellement au courant des avancées des recherches.

Arrivé dans la salle de pause, il se servit une grande tasse et resta plusieurs minutes, son mug dans la main, fixant un point sur le sol, assis sur une des chaises. C'était son meilleur ami, merde ! Il ne veut pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas croire au fait qu'ils étaient peut-être déjà morts, mais malheureusement il savait que la possibilité était grande. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir pris part à cette recherche.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et bondit pratiquement de sa chaise quand il sentit deux bras entourer son cou, un baiser se posant sur sa joue. Rassuré, il se laissa aller au petit massage qu'effectuait Martin sur le haut de son dos. Les gestes d'affection étaient très rares pour eux pendant le service mais là, l'un comme l'autre, ils en avaient terriblement besoin ! Martin n'était peut-être pas aussi ami avec le couple, mais il les appréciait vraiment et la pointe de jalousie qu'il avait ressentie au début envers Nick avait rapidement disparu, laissant place à une ambiance plus détendue lors de leurs rencontres.

_« On va les trouver, chéri ! On va les trouver ! »_

_« Oui mais quand ? Comment ? J'ai… J'ai peur Martin ! Je… Je sais que ma réaction doit te sembler démesurée mais… Enfin c'est…Je suis désolé, bébé ! Tu dois avoir des doutes sur moi, non ? »_

_« Non… Non parce que je crois que je réagirais pareil s'il s'agissait de Danny ou Don. Je te comprends mon amour alors ne t'inquiètes pas ! On va les trouver, j'en suis persuadé ! »_

_« Oui mais… »_

La voix de Jack dans leur dos les sortit de leur moment de complicité et les fit se redresser vivement quand ils entendirent :

_« On a trouvé qui est le propriétaire, ça y est ! »_

_Tbc…_

_Argh, j'ai eu du mal et n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Des remarques, des suggestions… Des avis sur la suite à venir ? Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura une grosse surprise à venir et un mini bout de… Ah non, ne vous dit rien de plus ! Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Pas de « j'adore » ou « j'aime pas » (ce dernier je pense étant la réaction la plus attendue ici), s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis ici… Merci d'avance et bonne soirée !_


	13. Note de l'auteure

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Bon je viens vous annoncer que je reprends cette histoire. Plusieurs personnes sur d'autres forums m'ont demandé de la continuer. Donc dans les prochains mois, vous trouverez la suite de cette histoire qui- je l'espère- vous intéresse toujours._

_J'essaye de trouver du temps pour poursuivre cette histoire mais c'est dur en ce moment. D'autant plus que je suis tata pour la première fois depuis presque deux semaines donc ça chamboule mon programme d'écriture aussi ça. _

_Mais bon voilà je vais m'y remettre _

_Je vous dis à très bientôt et vous souhaite la bonne journée !_

_Vaughn's girl 59_


End file.
